It is generally known that engines have to be controlled by control units and that control may depend on engine status. For example, one part of the control of an engine of a vehicle is focused on the injection of gasoline or diesel into the combustion chamber of the cylinders of the engine. Some known methods include using specific diagrams or maps, which comprise specific correlations between the engine status and the respective needed injection timing. To provide such specific diagrams or maps, significant time and expense is typically needed to build up the specific diagrams or maps from experiments and test drives. After gathering sufficient information and data from such test drives and experiments, specific correlations must be determined to provide a simulation model for the engine or the cylinders. The resulting particular diagrams or maps are then used for a control method.